Anime Episode 13
The Widespread World is the thirteenth and last episode of the Madan no Ou to Vanadis. It aired on December 27, 2014. Summary Elen came to see and consult Tigre who was still depressed over Bertrand's death, despite how he used the Black Bow's full power to free himself from the rubble in Saint-Groel. It took Elen's story about pride to finally regain Tigre's resolve and mettle again, much to Titta's joy. In night, Tigre and Elen then discussed about the future between Alsace and Leitmeritz. The next day, Badouin visited the Silver Meteor Army to inform Regin about Faron's recovered wit and his fatal condition caused by repeated poisonings from Ganelon, and urged her to hurry for Nice. Knowing that Thenardier would not easily let them near Nice, Tigre decided to face Thenardier in a final showdown at Mereville Fields. When the fighting started, Regin, who was now leading the main force of the Silver Meteor Army into battle, realized that with the death of their second-in-command, Steid, Thenardier's Army was now fighting poorly. Meanwhile, Tigre and his companions encounter Thenardier. After Thenardier regrets not storming the castle and holding out there, Tigre questions why he had attacked Alsace. His response was that because Tigre allied himself with Zhcted, he had tried to destroy Alsace and prevent him from growing stronger. As Tigre tells him that he wants vengeance for Thenardier's actions against Brune, Thenardier proclaims he wants vengeance for his son. Beginning a duel, Tigre prepares his shot, and with the urging of the goddess Tir Na Fal, tries to gain more power. Noticing Tigre's ill intentions, Elen punches Tigre in the face, knocking his arrow to the floor. She tells him that he shouldn't let his anger get the best of him. Thinking of Bertrand, Tigre regains his composure and readies another arrow, before throwing away his remaining arrows, proclaiming that he only needs one to prove his mettle. As Thenardier charges, Tigre lets loose his arrow, aimed for Thenardier's head. Thenardier brings his sword down to destroy the arrow, he seemingly misses, and is struck by the arrow. As he lay there dying, he remembers the arrow averting from the sword's path, dodging it's strike. Surprised, Elen asks her sword, Arifar, if it had a hand to play in the arrow's trajectory, only to learn it had not. Mila then says that Tigre managed to gain the wind itself as an ally. Following Thenardier's death, the battle ends. As the group arrives at Nice, Tigre sits next to the princess, parading his troops through the city. As the crowds cheer for the knights, commanders, and princess Tigre expresses his discomfort towards it. When they arrive at the king's bedchamber, they find Sofy already there. Faron expresses his sorrow that he was a poor king and father. He thanks Tigre for his deeds and asks for what he wishes. Tigre responds with four things: Payment for the Kingdom of Zhcted's alliance in the war, The Kingdom of Brune will pay for all the damages caused by The Kingdom of Zhcted during the war, The Land of Agnes shall be given to The Kingdom of Zhcted, and a three year non-aggression treaty with The Kingdom of Zhcted. The King agrees and has Regin sign the document, recognizing her as the next rightful ruler of Brune. He then makes Tigre the next Lumiere Knight, Knight of the Moonlight. Tigre decides to go back to Zhcted as a prisoner of war, as first agreed upon. A few days later, King Faron quietly passes away in his sleep. In Zhcted, Lim and Elen talk about the new trade route they were building with the cooperation of Regin and praise her trustworthiness. They wonder what Tigre plans to do next. Mila is shown trudging through the snow with a bow. Badouin thinks about how some of the previous Lumiere Knights had gone on to be king, and wonders if Tigre could end up doing the same thing. Tigre is shown shooting at an unknown target as Elen thinks about how glad she is that she had met him. Stats Featured Characters (Number indicate order of appearance) Important Notes #The influence and temptation from Tir Na Fal is further shown in this anime, indicating how deadly the Black Bow's influence may be if it gone rampant. For instance, Tigre's hazel eyes glowed in amber color while muttering about power while seeing an image of an unknown castle that was destroyed by an unknown impact, presumably impaling an unknown Black Bow user besides Tigre (possibly his predecessor or even ancestor). #The highway of the Voyes Mountain that linked between Alsace and Leitmeritz is mentioned during the conversation between Tigre and Elen. It was later foretelling Gerard's project to use Voyes Mountains' highway as a diplomatic connection between Brune and Zhcted. Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #In the Light Novel, Mashas has two letters during a meeting: Liza's proposal for her alliance with Tigre and Badouin's news about the King's awakening. In the anime counterpart however, Liza's request letter was entirely cut from the episode and the meeting skipped to Badouin's visit for the Silver Meteor Army. # Only in an anime exclusive, Regin wears her official female armor for the first time in the battlefield. #In the original light novel and manga, Mashas and Lim was originally joined the battle by commanding the Silver Meteor Army's left wing unit. In the anime, however, they instead acting as Regin's bodyguard on the back line. #Ganelon left Brune alone without Greast. #Sonier's last effort in battling the Silver Meteor Army was skipped to Tigre's final confrontation against Thenardier. #Only in the anime exclusive, Faron's visitors also includes Mila, Rurick and Gerard. #Oddly enough, the banquet where Tigre and the three Vanadis indulged was not presented. #Mila's hunting in the wild is seen during the anime's epilogue. Miscellaneous Trivia #The ending of the episode also changed as time shifted to spring season after the Brune Civil War. Titta was seen with Lunie in Leitmeritz Imperial Palace and it's on spring as Rurick asked about Tigre's whereabouts and Titta answered Tigre went on hunting with his hunter gear because it's spring. Extended Site Navigation Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Episodes